This disclosure relates to a ring gear used in an epicyclic gear train of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically employ an epicyclic gear train connected to the turbine section of the engine, which is used to drive the turbo fan. In a typical epicyclic gear train, a sun gear receives rotational input from a turbine shaft through a compressor shaft. A carrier supports intermediate gears that surround and mesh with the sun gear. A ring gear surrounds and meshes with the intermediate gears. In arrangements in which the carrier is fixed against rotation, the intermediate gears are referred to as “star” gears and the ring gear is coupled to an output shaft that supports the turbo fan.
Typically, the ring gear is connected to the turbo fan shaft using a spline ring. The spline ring is secured to a flange of the turbo fan shaft using circumferentially arranged bolts. The spline ring includes splines opposite the flange that supports a splined outer circumferential surface of the ring gear. The ring gear typically includes first and second portions that provide teeth facing in opposite directions, which mesh with complimentary oppositely facing teeth of the star gears.
An epicyclic gear train must share the load between the gears within the system. As a result, the splined connection between the ring gear and spline ring is subject to wear under high loads and deflection. Since the spline connection requires radial clearance, it is difficult to get a repeatable balance of the turbo fan assembly. Balance can also deteriorate over time with spline wear.